Scared
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Después de un paseo por el bosque, quedé prendada por esa antigua mansión y la compré. Sin saber que esa casa tenía un regalo del más allá. Edward Cullen, el antiguo dueño de la mansión muerto en 1918–Hola Bella–susurró una voz, abrí los ojos y lo miré.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer****, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su mágnifica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Scared**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**se/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: D****espués de un paseo por el bosque, quedé prendada por esa antigua mansión y la compré. Sin saber que esa casa tenía un regalo del más allá. Edward Cullen, el antiguo dueño de la mansión muerto en 1918–Hola Bella–susurró una voz, abrí los ojos y lo miré.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Prefacio

Nunca había creído en fantasmas, para mí solo eran mitos. Historias que las personas adultas inventaban en tiempos pasados para que los niños no se portaran mal.

Pero que mal estaba, los fantasmas si existen, son reales y algunos pueden hacernos perder la cabeza.

Si de verdad existían los fantasmas, los imaginaba con una sábana blanca y cubiertos de polvo, si, nada original. Pero en realidad son personas, no puedo decir de carne y hueso pero en sus tiempos eran humanos.

Cuando compré la casa en medio del bosque, estaba preocupada por los ladrones; cuando en realidad debí preocuparme por un inquilino que venía con la casa.

Al principio quise salir corriendo, pero luego comprendí que mi inquilino era de todo menos peligroso.

Comencé a confiar en él hasta el punto que me enamoré irremediablemente de Edward, mi fantasma.

Nadie sabía de mi secreto, salvo mi hermana Alice, quien al principio no me creía.

Debí irme de esa casa cuando tuve tiempo, cuando no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando no había perdido mi mente ni mi corazón en algo que nunca iba a suceder, Edward no iba a volver a la vida… ¿o sí?


	2. Descubriendo

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de ****Stephenie Meyer****, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Scared**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: D****espués de un paseo por el bosque, quedé prendada por esa antigua mansión y la compré. Sin saber que esa casa tenía un regalo del más allá. Edward Cullen, el antiguo dueño de la mansión muerto en 1918–Hola Bella–susurró una voz, abrí los ojos y lo miré.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Descubriendo

No se como lograron convencerme a hacer esto.

Nunca fui buena campista, de hecho, la naturaleza y yo no estábamos hechos para coexistir juntos.

Pero mis adorados amigos, valga el sarcasmo, me amenazaron con muchas cosas, y al final terminaron trayéndome de rastras hacia el bosque a hacer senderismo y si nos atrapaba la noche, acampar.

Tenía la esperanza de salir del bosque antes de que cayera la noche, sería algo digno de ver si llegara a dormir en la tierra. Me estremecí, no, no quería quedarme aquí en la noche compartiendo terreno con quien sabe cuantos animales salvajes.

—Necesito ir al baño — Me susurró Rosalie al oído, detuve mi marcha y la quedé viendo casi matándola con la vista.

—¿No pudiste ir al baño antes de venir?— ¡Genial! ahora debíamos desviarnos solo porque Rosalie quería ir al baño, ¡¿qué baño íbamos a encontrar en medio del bosque? definitivamente ese no era mi día.

—Si fui, pero luego del montón de agua que bebí, mi vejiga está a punto de estallar, así que, si no quieres que me suceda ningún accidente ¡acompáñame a aquellos matorrales!— Suspiré muy enojada y le señale con la mano que caminara delante de mí.

Emmett, como era de esperarse, decidió acompañarnos y aprovechar el momento para "descargarse" como él dijo.

Rosalie caminó prepotentemente delante de mí, pero me consolaba en saber que en cualquier momento podía tener un accidente digno de recordar durante toda la vida.

Sonreí malignamente mientras Rose estaba casi cruzando los pies.

Delante de nosotros habían árboles grandes y muy frondosos, nunca había visto un árbol tan gigante como ese. Su tronco estaba rodeado de algo verde que destellaba diminutas flores de distintos colores, sus ramas eran largo del grueso de un pino, y esas eran de las más pequeñas. Lianas colgaban de todo el árbol haciendo ver que fueran adornos de navidad puestos por un pequeño a quien su mamá le encantó el trabajo.

Muchos árboles de ese estilo se extendían majestuosamente a lo largo del lugar, parecía como si trataran de ocultar algo, algo muy preciado y valioso.

Escuché a Rosalie decir que iba a estar detrás de un frondoso árbol y a Emmett que escuchó un riachuelo y que iba a inspeccionar.

Por mi parte, decidí que, ya al ser arrastrada por Rosalie, debía investigar que había detrás de los árboles.

Esperé a que Rosalie terminara lo que iba a hacer, y luego le insistí en que me acompañara, era una curiosa empedernida, bueno… ambas éramos curiosas y siempre que una quisiera hacer algo, la otra iba a acompañarla, aunque fuese lo más tonto del mundo.

Le dimos vuelta a los árboles y nos impresionamos al ver lo que había detrás de éstos, unos cuantos metros más allá.

Nos tragamos un gritito de asombro, y al mismo tiempo nos miramos a los ojos.

—Esto es…— Comenzó a decir Rosalie con la vista puesta en la imponente casa o mejor dicho mansión que se alzaba delante de nuestros ojos.

—…impresionante— Completé por ella.

Casi por inercia caminamos hacia la mansión, el camino estaba lleno de hierba y teníamos que apartar varias ramas de unos árboles para que no dañaran nuestros pantalones.

Cuando por fin llegamos hacia la entrada, nos quedamos más impresionadas.

El portón estaba un poco oxidado por el tiempo, en ciertas partes estaba de un color como café, pero aún conservaba parte de su color original, blanco.

Las bisagras portón estaban oxidadas, por lo que bastó solo un empujón para que cediera ante nosotras.

Entramos y lo primero que notamos fue que había que podar muy urgentemente la entrada, estaba muy abandonada.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Obviamente que iba a estar abandonada, quien sabe cuando se murió la última persona que habitaba esa casa.

Seguimos caminando y me sorprendí cuando miré la majestuosa parte delantera de la mansión. Era gigante, ni siquiera mi casa era así de grande. Por lo menos era de unos tres pisos, la puerta principal parecía ser de una fina madera que estaba decorada con bordes dorados y tenía algo tallado.

—Esto está muy genial— Miré a Rosalie esperando que completara la frase— Pero me da un poco de miedo— Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia la puerta. Sentí a Rosalie seguirme.

—Quiero entrar— Le anuncié.

—¿Es necesario?— Asentí con la cabeza y recé para que la puerta estuviera abierta.

Cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo, un fuerte viento que hizo volar mi cabello, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, ella estaba tan pálida que pensé que podía desmayarse, ahora más que nada quería entrar, esto le pasaba por ponerse de acuerdo con mi hermana para secuestrarme y traerme al bosque.

—Esto es tan emocionante— Susurré con la voz más dulce que tenía, me iba a vengar— ¿Te imaginas que haya un fantasma?— Rosalie me jaló un brazo, nos tambaleamos en el escalón de la entrada y casi caemos.

—¡No hables de fantasmas!— Chilló en mi oído, la empujé para soltarme y lograr estabilizarme— Sabes que me dan miedo— Volví a rodar los ojos y entré a la casa.

—No es atemorizante— Miré hacia atrás y Rosalie estaba debatiendo si entrar o no, levanté mi ceja retándola y como no pudo resistirse al reto, entró viendo a todos lados.

—Si miramos un fantasma va a ser por tu culpa— Agarró mi brazo y esta vez la dejé, no quería que le diera algún derrame por estar en una casa "atemorizante"

—No existen los fantasmas— Le contesté y luego empecé a ver a mi alrededor.

Si la mansión por fuera era impresionante, por dentro lo era aún más.

Tenía dos escaleras que se unían en la parte de arriba, el suelo parecía se hecho de mármol. El techo era alto y tenía candelabros que parecían costar millones.

Nos adentramos más y fuimos a dar con la sala, tenía muchas sillas cubiertas por una sábana blanca y ésta cubierta de un fino polvo. Una mesa larga en medio y un gabinete lleno de libros.

Al cruzar la sala, dimos con el comedor, una mesa gigante que se extendía de un extremo a otro estaba cubierta de polvo y encima de la mesa había un candelabro que destilaba luces de colores, con una buena limpiada ese candelabro sería muy lujoso.

—Esto está muy lindo— Comentó Rosalie, soltando mi brazo y caminando hacia la mesa— No da tanto miedo como esperaba—Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la mesa para ir al segundo piso.

Esta vez Rose no me siguió, se quedó viendo las sillas que estaban en el comedor.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con varias puertas, la mayoría estaba cerrada y cuando me estaba cansando de tratar de abrir puertas, una finalmente cedió.

Casi doy un gritito de alegría, entré presurosamente a la habitación.

Era gigante, una cama en medio con cortinas que parecían ser de seda sostenidas por un techo en la cama que al mismo tiempo estaba sostenido por cuatro pilares de madera, un armario gigante a un lado de la cama y un poco más alejado estaba un escritorio con aspecto viejo, del otro lado estaba un estante muy grande, cerrado y eso fue lo primero que llamó mi atención.

El estante se abrió antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarlo, me asombré pero no me asusté. Talvez estaba pasando una corriente de aire y no me daba cuenta.

Miré hacia atrás como si la corriente de aire se iba a ver, sonreí avergonzadamente, suerte que no había nadie conmigo en esos momentos. Al no sentir ninguna corriente de aire, seguí con mi tarea de inspeccionar lo que había en el estante.

Libros y más libros, eso era lo que había. Muchos de ellos estaban en un idioma que no conocía, no es que conociera muchos, solamente los básicos. Pero al verlos bien; no eran letras sino símbolos, parecían estar escritos en árabe.

Tiré el libro al montón y al caer salió una nube de polvo, moví mis manos para que el polvo se quitara de mi cara pero lo único que logré fue estornudar.

Fui hacia el armario y lo abrí, todo era ropa de hombre. Saqué un pantalón que debió haber estado de moda cien años antes, cuando nadie, en realidad, nadie tenía idea de lo que era "estar a la moda"

Sentí escalofríos y rápidamente solté la prenda, era como si alguien me susurrara que saliera de ese cuarto. No presté atención, seguí escudriñando en el armario a ver que encontraba de interesante.

Mientras sacaba pantalones y camisas, tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba desde la puerta, pensé en Rosalie. Era alta pero era muy sigilosa cuando quería serlo, giré la cabeza hacia la puerta y no había nadie ahí.

"Imaginaciones mías" pensé, pero dejé de escudriñar en el armario y me dejé caer en la cama. Al cer la cama soltó mucho polvo y que dejó café mis pantalones de diseñador.

Me levanté furiosa de la cama y comencé a caminar a trompicones hacia la puerta, pero ésta se cerró de golpe y yo me tropecé con la nada cayendo sobre mis rodillas y manos.

—¡Mierda! — Grité mientras me ponía en pie, para no golpearme la frente, había metido mi mano derecha en la trayectoria de la caída y ahora me dolía como el infierno — Esto me pasa por ser curiosa— La mano lastimada la puse en mi pecho y con la otra trataba de abrir la puerta.

No pude, parecía como si algo la hubiera trabado. Miré mi mano lastimada y conté hasta 3 antes de usar ambas manos y guiñar la puerta. No abrí y la mano me dolía aún más. Me dejé caer de rodillas mientras que sostenía mi mano contra mi pecho.

La habitación estaba muy caliente, pero de un segundo a otro todo cambió. La habitación se volvió muy fría, casi podía ver mi respiración volverse de un color blanco.

Me puse en pie y di media vuelta. Sentí que algo rozó mi cara, como si una pluma fuese pasada por mis pómulos, pasando por mis labios para bajar hacia mi cuello.

Sacudí mi cuerpo, y todo paró para luego volver a sentir como me tocaban el cabello muy delicadamente, no era para nada incómodo, más bien era relajante. Estaba cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar por la caricia cuando escuché un grito de Rosalie.

¡Mierda! si me asusté, y mucho.

Salté al otro lado de la habitación, mi respiración estaba pesada y tenía frío. Dejé que mi espalda chocara contra el espejo armario y me dejé caer. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, traté de verme en el espejo y para mi mala suerte, vi una sombra.

Pero no una sombra cualquiera, era alguien que estaba sentado en la cama y con la cabeza girada hacia mí, no pude distinguir la cara o la ropa, solo pude ver la silueta.

Por un segundo pensé que estaba alucinando, parpadeé varias veces y la sombra seguía en la misma posición, me levanté de un salto y volví a mi misión de abrir la puerta.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, el corazón golpeteaba fuertemente contra mis costillas y el aire helado no me dejaba respirar bien.

La ventana se abrió de golpe al mismo tiempo que lograba abrir la puerta, cuando di un paso hacia afuera, la temperatura cambió drásticamente.

Me sostuve del marco de la puerta y miré por mi hombro hacia atrás, todo parecía estar normal, ni siquiera la ventana estaba abierta.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y miré hacia adelante. Emmett venia subiendo las escaleras con Jasper, ambos traían el ceño fruncido.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia Jasper y salté en sus brazos.

—¡Me alegro de que estén acá! — Chillé en su oído, solté a Jasper y abracé a Emmett.

—¿Por qué estás tan helada? — Preguntó Emmett soltándome y echando un vistazo a la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

—Ahí adentro hacia un frío horrible— Contesté, Jasper miró mi mano y la tomó delicadamente entre las suyas examinándola.

—¿A qué te casite? — Lo miré tratando de decirle en una simple mirada que no se burlara — Por esta razón no debemos dejarte sola, eres un peligro para ti misma.

—Pero que chistosito me saliste— Escuché la risa tronadora de Emmett y a Jasper disimular una risa con tos.

—Jasper si saca buenos chistes de vez en cuando— Apoyaba Emmett, salió de la habitación — Ahí adentro hace un calor del Judas— Con sus manos se sopló.

—Pero hace ratito había… — Miré hacia adentro y luego hacia los chicos, Jasper seguía sosteniendo mi mano— Tenía frío.

—Talvez fue un fantasma que estaba ahí— Le di una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sabes que no creo en tales cosas— Y como Emmett es Emmett, apoyo a Jasper en su muy inteligente opinión.

Me dijeron que ya no podíamos estar más tiempo en el bosque y que debíamos regresar a la ciudad.

Jasper soltó mi mano y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, pero tres escalones antes de llegar al primer piso, Jasper se tropezó con la nada y si no fuera sido por Emmett, se hubiera llevado un muy buen golpe.

Alice corrió donde Jasper y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, él asintió no muy confiado viendo arriba de las escaleras.

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes prometerme a mi misma que iba a volver e investigaría todo lo que pasó ese día.


	3. Viendo

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Scared**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: Después de un paseo por el bosque, quedé prendada por esa antigua mansión y la compré. Sin saber que esa casa tenía un regalo del más allá. Edward Cullen, el antiguo dueño de la mansión muerto en 1918–Hola Bella–susurró una voz, abrí los ojos y lo miré.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Viendo**

—¿Estás de broma? — Pregunté en voz baja a Alice, ésta me miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

—Para nada, eso escuché — Volvió a prestar atención al profesor cuando nos dirigió una mirada amenazadora, le di una bonita sonrisa y él siguió con su totalmente aburrida clase — Pero no tienes que decirle nada a nadie, según Tanya es una "sorpresa"— Volvió a hablar después de un tiempo callada.

—¿En el bosque? ¿Dónde fuimos aquella vez? — Alice se encogió de hombros, y seguramente ignoró mi pregunta. Bufé y en ese mismo momento sonó la campana dando finalizado el día de estudio.

Tomé mis cosas de la mesa y empecé a bajar las escaleras cuando Alice me agarró por el cabello y me hizo quedar a su altura.

—Yo no te he dicho nada— Con un manotazo, me salí de su agarre y asentí con la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que me agarres de ese modo— La miré de pies a cabeza— Botaré toda tu colección Gucci— La escuché refunfuñar mientras yo bajaba las escaleras con gesto triunfante.

Cuando pasé por la puerta, me encontré con un montón de personas en el pasillo y alguien que tenía un megáfono y pegaba gritos. Negué con la cabeza, típico de Tanya, querer hacerse notar a toda costa.

Traté de pasar desapercibida por el mar de gente, pero fue como llevar un pastel a casa y esperar que nadie le meta el dedo. Tanya me miró y empezó a gritar mi nombre por medio de un megáfono, traté de hacer como si no escuchaba y pasar de largo pero la traicionera de Rosalie se puso en medio de mi camino y me forzó a ir donde Tanya.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y preguntaban si estaban invitados a la fiesta, me encogía de hombros porque la verdad no sabía nada acerca de una fiesta de cumpleaños, o bueno, no sabía nada de esa fiesta hasta hace pocos momentos.

Tanya me dio un regalo y me dijo que no lo abriera hasta la fiesta, pero las ganas de saber que eran me ganaron y cuando las chicas estaban repartiendo invitaciones a toda persona que se le pusiera enfrente, pude echarle un vistazo a la pequeña caja por debajo del papel de regalo.

La caja era de un color café bronce, nada fuera de lo común, tenía la pinta de ser una caja de época, a lo mejor me estaban regalando un anillo de hace muchos años pero era muy improbable porque a mis amigas no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando Alice gritó mi nombre, dejé de curiosear el regalo y la miré avergonzadamente, me hizo una seña para que le entregara la cajita y cuando se la di, la metió en su bolso.

Un par de horas después, me encontraba rumbo al bosque, nuevamente contra mi voluntad. Era genial que me celebraran mi cumpleaños, pero no en el bosque. Cuando me bajé del Jeep de Emmett, caí directamente al fango y escuché la risa tronadora de Jasper cuando llegó a ayudarme.

—Como sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, Alice trajo otro vestido— Emmett le pasó una bolsa que estaba en la guantera y Jasper me la entregó a mí— Ve a tu casa y cámbiate para comenzar la fiesta—

—Si voy a mi casa tardaré mucho en regresar— Me entregó la cajita que Alice anteriormente me había quitado y me hizo gestos, muy exagerados para mi gusto, para que rompiera el envoltorio y viera mi regalo.

Como sabía que Emmett era muy desesperado, me tomé más tiempo del común al abrir el regalo, eché un vistazo a Emmett y éste me miraba con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente exasperado.

—¿Qué? — Le pregunté tratando de sonar inocente, me lanzó una mirada furibunda y me arrebató el regalo de la mano.

—Así se abre un regalo — En menos de tres segundos el envoltorio estaba totalmente destrozado, miré encolerizada a Emmett y me crucé de brazos — Yo no sé que pasa con las chicas al abrir un regalo, quieren quitar el envoltorio perfectamente, ¡un regalo debe abrirse rasgando el envoltorio! — Traté de seguir con mi fachada pero no pude aguantar más tiempo, solté una gran carcajada que seguro se escuchó por todo el bosque, y reí más alto, si eso era posible, al ver la cara de indignación de Emmett.

—Te miras tan chistoso— Y seguí riendo hasta que Emmett me entregó la caja y la bolsa con el vestido, o lo que suponía que era un vestido.

—Me siento indignado— Murmuró, pero yo ya estaba en la emocionante misión de abrir mi regalo.

Algo brillante captó mi atención, me apresuré abriéndolo, tal vez era una joya cara o mejor ¡una joya antigua! o un collar de diamantes, pero no, resulta que era una llave, nada más y nada menos, una llave común y corriente con nada fuera de lo común.

Emmett notó mi cara de desilusión porque se puso a reír, esta vez fue mi turno de mirarlo con cara de indignación.

—¿Se puede saber porque te ríes de esa manera? — Emmett pasó una mano sobre mis hombros y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Me pregunté como íbamos a hacer para ir a la "fiesta" ya que estábamos prácticamente en medio del bosque, pero no fue necesario preguntar.

Habían luces fluorescentes colgando en varios árboles, formando un camino hacia un claro. Alice y Rosalie, pensé instantáneamente, solo ellas iban a tomarse el tiempo de hacer algo como eso. Ahora entendía sus evasivas cuando las llamaba y les decía que saliéramos, pasaban todo su tiempo libre decorando el bosque para la fiesta.

—Porque me gustó la cara que hiciste al ver tu regalo— Emmett me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, dejé de observar las luces para concentrarme en él — ¿Qué pensaste que era?

—No lo sé, talvez una joya antigua, un pedazo de pedrería, algo más interesante, no una llave— Seguimos en camino de luces fluorescentes hasta que al final se distinguía una casa, miré emocionada a Emmett con la esperanza de entrar a esa casa.

—Tienes razón, pequeña — Odiaba cuando me llamaba así, no era mi culpa no pasar de los 1:60, eso era culpa de la genética.

—No soy pequeña, soy tamaño normal — Repliqué — No soy yo la que mide cerca del 1:90 — Escuché su risa tronadora e instantáneamente le golpeé su súper desarrollado brazo.

—¡Hey!, no me culpes a mí, culpa a los bien dotados genes— No sabía si reírme o sentirme ofendida, por lo que opté la segunda opción.

Me salí de su brazo y caminé adentrándome en el claro, antes de llegar a la impresionante casa, donde me vi envuelta en abrazos y felicitaciones. Puse mi mejor cara y sonrisa, agradeciéndoles a todos por llegar. La música sonaba estruendosamente y supe que en cualquier momento la cabeza me empezaría a doler.

Como si fuera alguna especie de súper héroe, Jasper apareció detrás de Mike Newton, el indeseable chico que siempre andaba detrás de mí, y me sacó de sus asquerosos brazos, Mike lo miró como si lo quisiera matar y al momento en que Jasper le devolvió la misma mirada, salió huyendo como el cobarde que era.

—Gracias por eso— Le dije sinceramente— No sabía que excusa poner para irme— Jasper me dio una mirada de comprensión para luego tenderme una bolsa, la bolsa que momentos antes le había dado a Emmett y se me olvidó que él la tenía.

—Le fueras dicho que tenías que cambiarte— Me sonrojé furiosamente, había olvidado por completo que estaba sucia ¡que iban a pensar las personas de mí! no es que me importara, pero nunca era bueno escuchar rumores sobre mí.

—Gracias— Tomé la bolsa que me tendía para luego salir caminando, con Jasper pegado a mis talones según él para espantar a los admiradores, hacia la casa.

Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la casa era aún más hermosa de la última vez que vine. La habían pintado de un color blanco hueso, y los bordes en dorados.

El portón ya no estaba oxidado, incluso lo habían cambiado. Presurosamente tomé a Jasper de la mano y entramos a la casa, me sentí muy bien al poder hacer uso de la llave, una llave tan pequeña pero que podía abrir una casa tan enorme.

Dentro era mejor que afuera, la casa brillaba por sí sola, el candelabro estaba limpio y emitía destellos, las escaleras también estaban limpias. Fui a la cocina y me sorprendí al ver todo nuevo, mejor dicho, todo en esa casa era nuevo.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó Jasper recostándose en la puerta, lo miré sin creer lo que está preguntando y luego salto para darle un abrazo. Pasar demasiado tiempo con Alice y Rosalie comenzaba a afectarme, yo no era tan… efusiva.

—¡Claro!— Chillé en su oído, al mismo tiempo que me devolvía el abrazo— ¡Me encanta!— Volví a mirar a mi alrededor cuando me puso en el suelo.

—Me alegra, porque no nos hubiera gustado que nuestra compañera de casa odiara la humilde morada— Lo miré sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo, Jasper me da una sonrisa tan característica suya— Emmett, Rose, Alice y yo vendremos a vivir aquí— ¿Cómo esto podría ser más perfecto? Me encantaba la casa y mis amigos iban a venir a vivir conmigo, aunque Alice vivía conmigo, entonces ella no cuenta, no podía emocionarme mucho con eso, solo esperaba no tener que compartir el baño, otra vez, con mi hermana.

—¡Genial!— Empecé a brincar, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo paré abruptamente— Creo que me iré a cambiar— Levanté la bolsa y empecé a caminar escaleras arriba.

—Está bien, yo estaré en la cocina tratando de comer algo, después de todo es mi casa también— Me preguntaba como y quienes fueron capaces de conseguir la casa, pero sabiendo que el padre de Jasper tiene contactos, nada es imposible.

Cuando llegué arriba, busqué la habitación que había estado la última vez, me fue fácil reconocerla. Al entrar, noté que mucho había cambiado, la cama, ventanas y puertas no eran las mismas.

El librero que estaba a un lado había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una gran lámpara. La habitación era de un color azul y todavía se podía oler la pintura fresca. Caminé hacia lo que parecía ser el baño y efectivamente lo era.

Me sorprendí al verlo, era gigantesco, tenía una ducha, toilet, tina y un espacio para dar vueltas ¡era impresionante! Pero dejé la emoción de un lado, debía cambiarme y regresar a la fiesta, las personas se debían estar preguntando donde estaba, pero si ya se habían tomado todas las botellas de licor que vi antes, de seguro que ni de sus nombres se acuerdan.

Quité mi ropa rápidamente para luego ponerme la otra, era la misma, blusa azul y un pantalón negro. Me miré en el impresionante espejo que tenía en frente para comprobar mi apariencia, me di el visto bueno, estaba saliendo del baño cuando decidí volverme a ver, hoy en lo particular, estaba muy hermosa.

Hice una pose, luego otra y cuando iba por la tercera, un hombre apareció detrás de mí, de la nada. Me tragué un grito y miré fijamente al hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida, no podía moverme, estaba petrificada.

El hombre parpadeó confuso, dirigí mi mirada a sus manos, esas grandes, masculinas y fuertes manos que podrían envolver mi cuerpo entero si… ¡no vayas por ahí Isabella! Me recriminé, ese hombre podría ser un asesino en serie, pero que pedazo de asesino en serie.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos del hombre que, probablemente, quisiera acabar con mi vida. Decidida, me di media vuelta para pelear por mi existencia o salir corriendo, lo que sucediera primero, no estaba aterrorizada pero definitivamente tenía miedo . Pero cual fue mi gran sorpresa al no verlo ahí.

Aturdida, dirigí mi mirada al espejo, y ahí estaba él nuevamente.

Jadeé, no sabía si del miedo o de la curiosidad, pero sirvió para que el hombre fijara su mirada en mis labios. ¡Dios Santo! que hombre más sexy, sin importarme o no que fuera un asesino en serie, me detuve a verlo detenidamente.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros de una tela rara, una camisa blanca que dejaba entre ver su blanco y escultural pecho. Era alto, talvez de la misma estatura de Emmett y Jasper. Era pálido, talvez un poco más que yo. Su cabello era una combinación entre rojo y dorado, una mezcla que en muchos no funcionaría pero en él sí. Su mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada, la nariz derecha y sus pómulos eran altos. Sus labios eran rojos y llenos, me imaginé que pasaba sus labios por mi cuello, bajando hasta dejar besos húmedos de lo largo de mis pechos, sacudí la cabeza, este hombre me está haciendo perder los estribos.

Se acercó un poco, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para que pudiera ver sus ojos, y como todo él, eran impresionantes. Verdes como la pradera y verdes como la esmeralda, dos tonalidades de verdes distintas, estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y espesas, haciendo ver su mirada dura pero a la vez dulce.

Dirigió su mirada a mis ojos y yo, como una chica patética, lo miré olvidando todo a mi alrededor. ¿Quién era ese chico? ese chico me estaba haciendo perder la cordura, tener pensamientos que nunca había tenido antes, no con un chico que apenas conocía, o sabía quien era.

Seguí mirando sus ojos, verdes y bellos. Él dio otro paso hacia delante, estiró un brazo para tocarme y yo, como la cobarde que soy, salí corriendo. Bajé las escaleras presurosa buscando a Jasper en la cocina, lo encontré bebiendo una taza de algo.

—Muy linda la casa— Mi voz sonaba frenética, tomé una gran bocanada de aire para controlarme un poco— Corrí por toda la casa.

—¿Estuviste corriendo por toda la casa?— Su voz sonaba incrédula, yo no sabía que decir pero mejor asentí con la cabeza, no quería que Jasper se preocupara por algo que, a lo mejor, fue producto de mi imaginación.

—Quería observar que tal estaba— Jasper enarcó una ceja, no creyéndome lo que estaba diciendo pero como la buena persona que es, lo dejó pasar, yo no estaba dispuesta hablar del tema.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿cumple con tus expectativas?— Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza, todo lo que había logrado ver cumplía con mis expectativas.

—¿Sabes?— Tanteé el terreno, llegué hacia donde estaba él y me senté en la silla continúa— Me estaba preguntando quien había comprado esta casa— No me iba a decir, estaba segura, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

—Pues tú, tonta, ¿quién más?— Lo miré desconcertada, que yo recordara, en ningún momento había comprado, firmado o sacado dinero del banco para comprar la casa— Bueno, indirectamente lo hiciste, todo está a tu nombre. Le hablé a tus padres de la casa y ellos aceptaron comprarla con la condición de que no te íbamos a dejar sola, algo que yo no haría nunca, con un poco de persuasión de mi padre hacia el gobierno, logró que vendieran la casa y ahora es toda tuya— Abrió los brazos señalándome todo el lugar como si fuera un castillo.

Sonreí y salté a sus brazos, él me recibió de buena gana y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Parecía tan contento con la casa, que no le diría de mi pensamiento fugaz de no querer vivir ahí, después de todo el hombre fue una alucinación ¿verdad?

Escuché el gritito ahogado de alguien y giré la cara hacia la puerta de la cocina, era Alice y por su mirada estaba sorprendida de vernos a Jasper y a mí en esa posición, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, no era la primera vez que nos miraba así, incluso nos había visto en situaciones más comprometedoras que esa y nunca había dicho nada.

—Tanya preguntaba por ti— Dijo cuando Jasper y yo nos separamos, asentí con la cabeza y los tres salimos de la casa.

Esperaba que lo que pasó ese día no se repitiera, de lo contrario pensaría seriamente que me estaba volviendo loca.

Miré a Jasper, y supe que solo por él estaría viviendo en esa casa, o bueno, hasta que me diagnosticaran demencia, luego iría a vivir a un loquero.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Tal como lo prometí, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Y sí, habrán notado un comportamiento inusual entre Jasper y Bella, y tengo que decir que mi lado depravado xD, quiso experimentar algo nuevo, así que leeran muchas más escenas así, pero ya veremos, talvez haga uso del rating M, pero ya veremos.**

**Si a alguna no le gusta las parejas NO-CANNON, lo siento, pero más adelante todo se arreglará, ya se las verá mi imaginación como hacerlo, pero por el momento, voy a disfrutar en escribir lo que estoy escribiendo.**

**Este es mi capítulo favorito, no se porque, pero si lo es, veremos si tendré otro capítulo favorito más adelante.  
**

**En fin, no aburro mucho más con la nota y me despido diciendo que me encantaría que me dejaran un RR con un _"Te Leo"_ me basta.  
**


	4. Amando

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Scared**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: Después de un paseo por el bosque, quedé prendada por esa antigua mansión y la compré. Sin saber que esa casa tenía un regalo del más allá. Edward Cullen, el antiguo dueño de la mansión muerto en 1918–Hola Bella–susurró una voz, abrí los ojos y lo miré.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Amando**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

—¡Tarán! — Exclamó Jasper descubriéndome los ojos de la venda que había puesto unos momentos atrás.

Delante de mí se abría paso una enorme sala, con un piano de cola negro, una araña de cristal en el techo, muchas luces, estaba pintada de un color blanco con bordes negros. En un lado estaba un sofá negro, muy gigantesco, y delante de él había un televisor de plasma.

—¿Tú hiciste…?— Dejé la frase inconclusa, claro que Jasper nunca hubiera podido decorar eso solo, o contrató a un diseñador profesional o le dijo a Alice que montara todo, mi amado Jasper no era capaz de distinguir entre el blanco perla y el blanco mate. Puse ambas manos en mis caderas y miré desafiantemente a Jasper— Vale, ¿cómo y cuándo Alice hizo esto? — Jasper negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el sofá gigantesco, para luego dejarse caer en el, haciendo un sonido como crujido cuando cayó.

—Cariño— Me miró con esos ojos color miel, enmarcados con unas grandes y enormes pestañas, sino lo conociera tan bien, podría decir con convicción que se delineaba los ojos— ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? — Hizo un adorable puchero, me dieron ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo hasta que me quedara sin aire, pero no, debía ser fuerte, no iba a sucumbir ante los adorables pucheros de Jasper, por lo menos, no esta vez.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste todo esto? ¿solo? — Dejé que la incredulidad se filtrara en el tono de mi voz y mis palabras, fruncí el ceño, esto era una broma, no había manera que él hubiera hecho eso, al menos, no solo.

—Bueno, Alice me ayudó un poco— Su sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, le sonreí de vuelta, ¿cómo podía enojarme con él? por lo menos admitió que no decoró la sala como un profesional, le dio el crédito a Alice, o algo así hizo, en su estilo característico de fanfarronería.

—Está bien, no voy a decir nada más, salvo que gracias— Me dejé caer a su lado en el sofá, y Jasper gustosamente abrió sus brazos para que yo me acostara en su amplio y bien trabajado pecho.

—De nada, amor— Me mataba de ternura cuando decía eso, era como si un bote de miel era derramado en mi corazón, levanté la vista y para mi sorpresa él estaba mirándome, subí un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos y de un segundo a otro, el beso pasó de ser dulce y tierno, a ser apasionado y devorador.

De alguna manera, me había sentado ahorcadas de él, mientras guiñaba su cabello rubio entre mis manos, su lengua luchando con la mía en una batalla donde todos éramos ganadores, soltó un pequeño gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta y eso me hizo presionarme contra el bulto en sus pantalones, ésta vez fui yo quien gruñó.

Un carraspeo enojado nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja, me quité de encima de Jasper y me hice a un lado, acomodando mi camisa, Jasper tenía súper poderes, porque en ningún momento sentí que me levantara la camisa.

Miré hacia arriba, y una muy enojada Alice nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos en jarras. Últimamente no sabía lo que le sucedía, cada vez que nos miraba a Jasper y a mí besándonos o algo parecido, nos corría alegando que no mancilláramos la casa, su actitud me sorprendía, ella nos había cachado teniendo sexo y su única respuesta fue "son unos cochinos" seguida de unas enormes carcajadas, pero ahora no, nos miraba desaprobativamente y se enojaba.

—¿Pueden no hacer sus cosas en público? Para eso existen las habitaciones, ¿sabían de la existencia de tales cosas? — Nos dejó a mí y a Jasper con la boca abierta y luego se fue a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, Jasper y yo nos volvimos a ver, nunca nos había hablado de esa manera antes, nunca.

—Yo creo que…— Me levanté del sofá, todavía atónita, Alice me había dejado helada— Iré a estudiar— Le di un casto beso en los labios, para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Tenía que estudiar para poder entrar a la Universidad, pero no cualquiera quería entrar a la Escuela Médica de Harvard, lo sé, soñaba muy alto, pero eso era lo que me enseñaron a hacer, tener grandes metas y cumplir de poco a poco hasta llegar a la cumbre.

Por el momento, había logrado consolidarme como la mejor estudiante de todo el Instituto, mi promedio era un perfecto 10, le gané incluso a Ángela… tenía que ser una excelente alumna si quería ir a esa Universidad en particular, tenía que ser la mejor.

Entré a mi habitación y saqué mi libro de Biología, la próxima semana tenía el examen más importante de mi vida, y debía estar preparada ante cualquier sorpresa, el Sr. Jonson era muy estricto, no soportaba que sus alumnos sacaran menos de un 8 en sus exámenes, por lo que debíamos partirnos el culo para salir bien.

Logré despejar mi mente por unos momentos, o mejor dicho por unas horas, cuando empecé a estudiar iban a ser las 5 y ahora eran las 9 de la noche, y yo sin comer nada. Bajé las escaleras sigilosamente, al parecer, los chicos tomaron mi consejo y se fueron a dormir temprano, Jasper y Emmett tenían un juego de fútbol importante el día siguiente, era el último juego de la temporada, de ese juego dependía si ganaban el trofeo o no.

Comencé a hacerme un sándwich, cuando lo terminé me senté frente al televisor y decidí mirar un poco, estaba Once Upon a Time, uno de mis programas favoritos, pero no me pude concentrar en la serie, estaba preocupada por Jasper, se había lesionado el brazo lanzador hace unos días, y mañana tenía que jugar el partido decisivo en su vida, si lo ganaba, los cazatalentos podrían empezar a notarlo, él quería jugar profesionalmente, en los Patriots para ser más específica, pero si perdía, su carrera se iba a terminar antes de empezar.

—¿En qué piensas? — Sino hubiera reconocido su voz desde que dijo la primera palabra, lo más seguro es que hubiera salido corriendo y pegando gritos alertando a todos. Giré la cabeza hasta donde estaba él, no sé en que momento había llegado ahí, pero tenía ese don, podía ser tan sigiloso como quería, a veces a mí me gustaría ser así, pero lamentablemente, no puedo dar un paso porque hago demasiado ruido que hasta los muertos se quejan, literalmente.

—En ti— Sus ojos miel se derritieron, y apartó un mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos, no pude dejar de admirar la elegancia y naturalidad con que todo lo hace, lo envidio, lo envidio pero de la forma buena.

—¿Se puede saber exactamente para que ésta adorable princesa hable de este humilde campesino? — Me hizo sonreír, de alguna manera siempre hace que una sonrisa salga de mis labios. Le palmeó el lado del sillón para que venga a sentarse conmigo y regreso mi vista a la televisión, el Príncipe James está luchando por Blancanieves, lindo, pero sabía que en los cuentos de hadas todo era miel sobre hojuelas, al final todo se iba a solucionar.

—Mañana es la final— Mi voz salió en un susurro, carraspeé, y pasé una mano por mi rostro. Lo sentí a él alentarme sin decir nada— Me preocupa tu brazo, el hecho de que aún no estés el 100 por ciento recuperado, el hecho que todos tienen los ojos en ti, el hecho que esto podría definir tu futuro, el hecho…— No pude continuar, mi voz se quebró, Jasper me tiró hacia sus brazos haciendo círculos reconfortadotes en mi espalda.

—No fue tu culpa que me haya lastimado el brazo— Lloré más, quería gritarle que sí fue mi culpa, que por mi culpa él lastimó su brazo— No había manera de que te dieras cuenta que ese auto venía hacia ti, el loco salió, prácticamente de la nada, además, no es nada grave, nada serio, no tienes porque preocuparte— No quería recordar ese fatídico día, pero me fue imposible.

Yo había estado hablando con Tanya, riéndome de las locuras que decía, riéndome de la risa de Emmett, tomada de la mano de Jasper, mientras él me miraba dulcemente, cuando de repente todo cambió, un auto apareció en la esquina mientras nosotros caminábamos por la acera, todos se apartaron, pero yo no lo hice, me quedé petrificada, como si mis pies hubieran sido pegados al pavimento, no podía ver nada más que el auto acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí. "Este es el fin" pensé "siempre me pregunté como iba a morir, y ahora me doy cuenta que voy a morir chocada por un auto, yo no …" Y mis pensamientos fueron cortados, solo sentí que alguien me empujaba con fuerza hacia un lado y mi cabeza haciendo eco en mis pensamientos cuando cayó rudamente en el pavimento.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar blanco, con un Jasper a mi lado preguntándome que si recordaba algo, yo no sabía que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era caminar y luego negro, nada. Hasta que vi que su musculoso brazo tenía puntadas, y un moretón gigante, ahí recordé todo.

Él se lanzó a salvarme delante de ese auto, me había salvado la vida, literalmente. Le había preguntado que tal estaba su brazo, movió la cabeza restándole importancia, "una pequeña rasgadura, nada del otro mundo" pero sabía que en su mundo futbolístico, algo tan simple como una rasgadura podía sacarlo de una temporada completa. Por suerte, no salió de la temporada, pero a veces miraba que se quejaba del dolor, y en esos momentos me sentía la peor persona del mundo. ¿Qué pasaba si mañana lo golpeaban en "ese" brazo? ¿y si lo sacaban? ¿y si…? habían tantas cosas de que preocuparse y él me decía que no lo hiciera, eso me hacía preocuparme más, sin embargo, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme? Él era mi todo.

—Sí lo fue— Mi voz salió en un graznido— Y antes de que digas nada, déjame terminar— Advertí levantando una mano y silenciándolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más— No me moví, eso es mi culpa, pude haberme tirado a un lado, pero no lo hice, en cambio viniste vos y saltaste para protegerme— Lloré y lo escuché a él decir algunas cosas, pero no lo podía escuchar, mi cabeza zumbaba y me dolía en exageraciones. Sin saber en que momento me quedé dormida en los brazos tranquilizadores de Jasper.

Me desperté desorientada, una luz pegaba en mi rostro, dejándome ver absolutamente nada, examinó con la mano su alrededor, estaba sobre algo esponjoso y suave, su cama. Hizo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad existente en el mundo y me senté, tratando de adaptar mis ojos a la luz.

Está bien, estaba en mi cuarto, miré el reloj digital a un lado de mi cama, sobre una pequeña mesita y este mostraba las siente en punto. Pegué un grito ahogado y me apresuré hacia el baño, tenía media hora para alistarme, el examen de Cálculo era a primera hora, no había estudiado tanto como para quedarme fuera de él, el Sr. Benner era muy exigente, talvez debía ser familiar del Sr. Jonson.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sacando a Jasper por la puerta, quien se reía de mi súper peinado, lo miré y puse mis brazos en jarras, no se tenía que reír de mi pelo, apenas tenía tiempo y lo había amarrado en una desordenada coleta.

—Tranquila, amor, te miras linda así— Le hice un sonoro "jum" y miré hacia otro lado, él me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me dio un beso en la cabeza— Lo digo enserio— Su voz sonaba sincera, por lo que le creí, y dejé que me diera otro beso en los labios, antes de subir al auto.

En el trayecto hacia el Instituto, no dejé de estudiar, tenía que aprenderme esa malditas fórmulas, el profesor era demasiado malo como para dejarme usar formulario. Cuando llegamos, me despedí de Jasper y me fui hacia la sección, rezando para que el profesor no hubiera llegado, y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, el señor feo todavía no estaba ahí, yo llegando y segundos después entro el profesor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Unas horas más tardes, y una yo adolorida mentalmente, salí hacia la cafeteria donde mi adorado novio me esperaba en la mesa habitual, junto con todos los deportistas y las muy fáciles porristas.

Las muy estúpidas siempre querían seducir a Jasper, a veces me daban ganas de hacer un letrero y pegárselo en la cabeza, talvez algo que diga "TENGO NOVIA" quería ver si se calmaban, pero lo dudaba mucho, eran tan perras que no les importaba eso.

Hice a un lado a la estúpida de Cassandra, dándole mi mayor sonrisa triunfadora cuando se corrió, ella era la líder de todas las zorras porristas, si Jasper estuviera solteros, sería la primera en caerle encima.

—Hola— Saludé a Jasper con un beso en la boca, bueno, fue uno muy apasionado y demasiado largo, que hasta los futbolistas hicieron cara de asco, pero tenía que dejarle en claro a esas estúpidas, a quien pertenecía a Jasper, si pensaron en mí, bingo.

—¿Qué tal tu examen? — Preguntó luego de separarnos para agarrar aire, miré a Emmett saludándome con la mano, le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Me esforcé por sacar un muy decente nueve— Arrugué la cara, no quería un nueve, quería un diez, pero ese examen estaba tan difícil, que hasta Ángela terminó con dolor de cabeza, así que hasta ella era probable que sacara un nueve.

—Vas a sacar diez, como siempre— Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y me tomó de la mano, me recosté en su hombro, cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Jasper decirle a su equipo las tácticas que iban a usar, me desperté unos momentos después, Jasper me llamaba suavemente, estaba riendo.

—¿Me quedé dormida? — Asintió con la cabeza y yo gemí— ¿Porqué no me despertaste antes? — El negó con la cabeza y yo me enderecé en el asiento, odiaba quedarme dormida en el Instituto, pero Jasper eran tan cómodo…

—Te mirabas linda así— Que tierno, nos despedimos porque tenía que ir a clases, y el resto del día pasó aburridamente, hasta que llegó la hora del juego, Pumas contra Leones, desde luego, mis amados Leones eran mejores que los escuálidos pumas.

Las tribunas estaban llenas, el estadio estaba a reventar, y por culpa de Rosalie, habíamos llegado tarde, se esmeró en que nos pusiéramos lindas, lo que consistía en una camiseta con el nombre de los chicos, el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, y sí, eso tardó como unas dos horas en completarse.

No había lugar donde sentarse, así que en ese momento agradecí que mi novio fuera el capitán del equipo, obteníamos los mejores lugares. Caminamos hacia la parte de abajo y nos sentamos en las sillas, el estadio estaba vibrante de energía, tanta energía, que hasta yo empecé a saltar de arriba abajo, nerviosa o emocionada, talvez ambas.

Cuando los Leones salieron al campo, grité con todas mis ganas animando a Jasper, él me empezó a buscar con la vista y cuando me encontró esbozó una gran sonrisa, levanté mis dos pulgares y sonreí.

Luego de eso, empezó el juego. Todo iba bien, Jasper estaba haciendo que el equipo avanzara hasta la línea de anotación y cuando hicieron touchdown, no pude evitar brincar hacia la siga y gritar a todo pulmón "¡touchdown!" y pegar más brincos de los que eran posibles.

A la mitad del tercer cuarto, un estúpido tecleó a Jasper y éste cayó al piso, por favor no, levántate, levántate. Pensaba mientras todo el estadio se quedaba en silencio, exactamente podía escuchar latidos del corazón en mis oídos, estaba nerviosa.

Jasper no se levantaba, rápidamente el equipo de paramédicos llegaron a donde él estaba y le dijeron algunas palabras, Jasper asintió, los paramédicos se arrodillaron junto a él y le echaron un spray en el hombro, luego Jasper se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa a todo el estadio levantando los dos pulgares, justo como yo había hecho antes.

Literalmente todo el estadio suspiró y volvió a gritar, habíamos estado conteniendo el aliento durante todo ese proceso, ahora me dolía el estómago de los nervios, rodé los ojos, esto no podía pasarme a mí.

Jasper siguió jugando como si nada hubiera pasado, e hizo el touchdown final, decir que grité como si un psicópata venía detrás de mí con un cuchillo listo para matarme, era quedarse poco, grité tanto que me ardía la garganta de tanto gritar.

Abracé a Alice y Rosalie, ésta última le gritaba a Emmett que lo amaba, gracias a él que le lanzó el último pase a Jasper, pudieron anotar el tocuhdown. Las idiotas porristas se le acercaban a mi hombre, así que me separé de las chicas y corrí hacia el campo, tenía que ser la primera chica que abrazara a Jasper después de semejante actuación.

Cuando Jasper me miró, dejó a todos los demás y caminó apresuradamente hacia mí, parecía una de esas típicas escenas, donde el chico y la chica corren para encontrarse, salvo que Jasper caminaba muy elegantemente y yo estaba corriendo. Cuando estuvimos cerca, me tiré a sus brazos y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera.

Sucio, sudado y lodoso, así estaba, pero no me importó, él me sostuvo en sus brazos y yo le quité ese estúpido casco para poder besarlo, sabía salado y a menta, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo con la mano derecha el casco.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, él me miró con sus ojos miel llenos de alegría y susurró en mis oídos dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar —Te amo— Mi corazón se derritió y yo le contesté un débil "yo también" antes de fundirnos en un apasionado beso frente a mucha gente, pero no me importó, en mi mundo solo éramos Jasper y yo, y él me amaba, así que, ¡tomen eso porristas!

* * *

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, y solo me queda decir, lo siento, no tengo excusa, pero como siempre he dicho, no las voy a dejar colgadas.**

**Voy a tratar de no extenderme mucho, pero siento que tengo que decir todo lo siguiente *aclarándome la garganta* No tenía pensado que este capítulo solo se tratara de Bella y Jasper, simplemente así ocurrió, cuando escribo, es como si mis dedos tomaran vida propia y mi cerebro ignorara lo que le digo, haciendo lo que quiera, por lo que, sale lo que sale.  
**

**Y sí, estoy jodidamente orgullosa de como salió este capítulo, cuando lo terminé de escribir y lo leí, pensé que talvez tenía que exponer primero la relación BellaxJasper antes de agregar a Edward en la ecuación, y si no les gustan las parejas No-Cannon, lamento decirles que este fic es el equivocado para ustedes.  
**

**No tengo la más mínima idea del final, ¿se quedará Bella con Jasper o con Edward? No lo sé, todo irá surgiendo conforme la historia lo vaya haciendo.  
**

**Bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que iba a decir, si se me pasó algo por alto, lo haré en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Todas sus opiniones son válidas :)  
**


End file.
